


Musa's Earth Debut

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [24]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Also Know As "When Selina met Roxy", F/F, F/M, Just a little slice of life, Musa using music to connect humans to magic, No big deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Musa's got her first Earth gig lined up at the Fruitti Music Bar, and Valkyrie figured it'd be the best time for Selina to meet the others. (And to see how well the new witch will get along with her counterpart, Roxy.)And of course, having an excuse to see Flora is always a good thing.
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Nabu (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/OC, Lucy/Mirta (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), OC/OC, Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)
Series: The New Company of Light [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362700
Kudos: 2





	Musa's Earth Debut

**Musa’s Earth Debut**

“And… You’re sure we’re not gonna get into trouble here? I mean, am I gonna get ID’d or…?” Selina asked, stopping at the entrance to the Fruitti Music Bar, watching as the guys helped Musa get her instruments inside for set-up.

Bloom chuckled. “I wouldn’t worry too much, Selina. Klaus, Roxy’s dad, owns this place.”

“That’s right. According to Roxy, he wanted a safer alternative to night clubs for people of all ages. Most of the drinks here are non-alcoholic.” Stella explained, wrapping an arm around Selina. “Which is perfect for us, because _no one_ wants to deal with angry drunks.”

“Or grope-y drunks.” Crystal scowled, leaning into Kota. “New York is full of them.”

“You should do what Val and I do, Crys. Give them a good scare to sober them up.” Lucy grinned, mischief twinkling in her eyes. “And it teaches them not to get so handsy.”

Flora and Mirta turned on Lucy and Valkyrie, arms crossed. “You said you weren’t going to be getting into trouble.” Mirta chastised.

“We’re supposed to help the Earthlings, not hurt them, Val.” Flora shook her head. Valkyrie and Lucy gave sheepish smiles.

“In our defense… We never _actually_ hurt them.”

“We just made them think they were hurt…”

“All in good fun.”

“Everyone loves an illusion spell.”

“Hey! You know, we shouldn’t worry about who did what to who when.” Brandon cut in, gesturing to the front entrance. “But we should start heading inside. Bloom’s friends from middle school are supposed to be opening up for Musa, and I don’t want to miss that.”

Sky grinned, wrapping his arm around Bloom. “Brandon’s right. Andy’s band is almost as good as Musa is.”

“The only difference is the magic.” Nabu grinned, flicking his fingers to send a small spark out.

Selina grinned, taking Valkyrie’s hand. “That sounds amazing! Come on, I don’t wanna miss anything.”

“And you won’t.” Valkyrie laughed, starting toward the entrance with the others.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd was already stirring; the lights were flashing, people dancing and talking. Games of darts and pool were going on. And Bloom’s friend was already on stage, rocking the crowd over.

“This place is so cool. We don’t have anything like this at the Bronx. The closest we got is a few teen clubs near Manhattan.” Selina gushed, taking in the lights. “And nothin’ near the beach. This place has an outdoor area right beside the ocean!”

“Roxy’s dad knew what he was doing when he got this place.” Timmy pushed his glasses up, looking around. “I think I see an unclaimed table.”

“Going to keep a place warm for Tecna for when she wraps up with Musa?” Sky teased. The redhead flushed.

“I was thinking about it… Maybe go ahead and order that dessert tray she liked last time…”

“Aww. How sweet.” Kota nudged Timmy. “Tecna’s got you trained.” A slight smack to the back of his head had him whining. “Hey!”

“You’re trained too, remember?” Crystal taunted, tugging on his arm. “Now be a good boy and get me something to drink? Please.” She teased, watching the wizard flush and stammer as he left.

Bloom shook her head. “I swear…”

“Bloom! Flora! Stella! I’m so glad you made it!” A cheerful voice rang out. Unknown. Feminine.

Valkyrie and the witches turned to face the newcomer, taking her in.

A young girl, no older than sixteen and no younger than 13 had walked over. Pale skinned, gray eyed. And with long pink hair and blonde tips pulled back into a ponytail.

She wore a uniform similar to the other waitresses around the restaurant. A pink short-sleeved button up top with a fruit salad looking logo on it and a green tie, a pleated green skirt, pink leggings and dark green flats.

“Roxy! Are you on break?” Bloom grinned, waving her over. “Because I’d really like you to meet some friends of ours.”

“I can take a few minutes.” Roxy grinned, looking to the witches. “H-hi. I’m Roxy Cruso. And… Apparently… I’m the newest fairy of earth. Though I haven’t exactly… Earned my wings yet.” She gave a flushed smile. “And you guys are Valkyrie, Crystal, Lucy, and Selina….? Right?”

“Seems you’ve been warned about us.” Lucy chuckled. Roxy grinned.

“Something like that…”

“Just know that if anything they told you about us is bad, it’s all because of Lucy and Valkyrie here.” Crystal teased. Valkyrie rolled her eyes, looking to Flora.

“See what I put up with?”

“You chose your own coven, Sweetie. I had no part of it.” Flora teased, kissing the top of her head.

Selina walked over, extending her hand to Roxy. “It’s… Nice to meet someone in the same boat as me. Well… In a similar boat. I’m the newest witch of earth… And I’m just starting to connect to my magic.”

“You have no idea how glad I am of that… I mean, I’d love for us both to have more control over our powers and stuff, but just knowing that I’m not the only one who’s having trouble connecting is doing wonders for my self-esteem.”

“Trust me, I get it. I feel so out of place training with the others.” The two started walking off, chatting.

The group couldn’t help but smile and laugh as they walked off. “Well, at least we know they’re going to get along.”

“I do love watching the start of a friendship.”

“Sap.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flora was smirking as Valkyrie finished off the slushie with a small groan. “I told you it was amazing.”

“Holy shit… Slushies are definitely the Earth’s best kept secret.” Valkyrie looked to Flora, taking the fairy’s hands in hers. “We have got to send recipes to the restaurants back in Magix.”

“We can try, but I don’t think Klaus will let us use _his_ recipes.” Flora chuckled.

Valkyrie whined. “But its soooo good… This needs to be shared.”

“It is being shared, my Love. With everyone here at the Fruitti Music Bar.” Flora giggled, taking a napkin to wipe at some of the juice that had slid to the side of Val’s mouth. “But I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“What flavor was that anyway? I’ve never had it before.”

“Something called ‘blue razzberry’. Which is funny, because from everything I’ve read about it, it’s an artificial thing… It’s not naturally occurring.” Flora hummed, giving a shrug. “But it tastes good.”

“It really does.” She paused. “What about the other flavors?”

“I do love the cherry… But I think you’d prefer the grape flavor… Oohhh and we should try this banana float thing.”

Valkyrie looked the image over on the menu. “Damn that’s a lot of sugar… Let’s do it.”

Flora grinned, pulling Valkyrie in for a kiss. “I always knew I could rely on your sweet tooth to indulge me.”

“Always.” Valkyrie wrapped her arm around her. “And after _these_ sweets…” Flora giggled shoving playfully at the witch.

“We’ll see how _good_ you are before we make any promises like that.”

Valkyrie gave a smirk. “Oh Dear Flora, you and I both know I can be _very_ good. Practically saint-like.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa was introduced onto the main stage, all eyes looking up to her.

Despite having worked larger crowds in the Magical Dimension, the Melodian fairy seemed a bit nervous for her Earth Debut.

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, make up done just so, curtesy of Stella. (Who also did her clothing. No surprise there.)

A midriff-baring purple and black striped top and a matching skirt and legging outfit with black laced-up boots set her off and made her look so incredible in the stage lights.

She had her guitar in her arms, one hand going to clutch the microphone. “I’m not going to lie, I don’t have a normal band that plays with me… So I invited two of my best friends to play alongside me, along with my boyfriend. Please do me a favor, give them a little love.” Musa grinned, gesturing to the stage curtains as they moved away.

Layla, Tecna, and Riven walked out, all looking amazing thanks to what could have only been due to Stella’s touch.

Layla had her hair poofed out and in pigtails, shiny green beads in her hair. She wore a bubbly-blue polka-dotted tube top and a pair of ripped jeans that had blue lacings up the side and blue sneakers.

Her drum kit had already been set up, the fairy giving a wave and wink to the audience.

Riven had his hair in its usual style. He wore a blue-button up with a dark purple jacket emblazoned with the emblem from Melody and blue jeans. He brought his bass, giving a sure smile to Musa

Tecna had her hair-styled up and ruffled, little green barrettes helping keep it in place. She wore a green-off-the shoulder top with Zenith’s emblem on it, a light purple skirt and green leggings that stopped at her boots.

She had her keyboard hooked up and ready to go.

Musa counted off, giving a smile as the music started up. Her eyes closed as her fingers strummed her guitar.

Her voice…

She could put a siren’s song to shame. Beautiful, melodious, and so full emotion!

Magic.

Valkyrie could practically feel the magic thrumming in the air as Musa sang and the others played, positive energy filling the atmosphere around them.

Flora giggled and gestured to where Roxy and Selina were talking, both seeming to radiate in the magic of the moment.

The crowd was going wild, dancing and laughing, trying to sing along.

A beautiful moment in time.

“I love seeing their hard work pay off. They’ve been practicing for weeks now.” Flora gushed, leaning in the booth to lay her head on Valkyrie’s shoulder. “And seeming them up there… It’s so enchanting.”

“I’ll say.” Valkyrie kissed her, a quick peck. “Would you like to dance?”

“I’d love too.”


End file.
